


Promise You Love Me • 3

by CreativelyElias



Series: Promise You Love Me [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dark Magic, Established Relationship, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Light Magic, Love, M/M, Magic, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Pining GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), alternative universe, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativelyElias/pseuds/CreativelyElias
Summary: • ———— •note: i hope this is as good as the last two• ———— •
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Promise You Love Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144862
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Promise You Love Me • 3

**Author's Note:**

> • ———— •
> 
> note: i hope this is as good as the last two
> 
> • ———— •

𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐  
• ———— •

“It seems... kind of... unfair?” George tried, handing over two large sacks filled with weakness potions. Sapnap threw them both over his shoulder and scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“It’s not unfair, we’re just... using their own faults against them” he shrugged, sending George a coy wink before twirling around and heading towards his front door. Begrudgingly George followed behind, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“Sapnap, wait” he called. 

Sapnap placed the bags on the sides of his horse, humming noncommittally. 

“Just-... please, be careful?” George had tried again and again to change Sapnap’s mind about the war he was starting between the nations, but nothing he could say convinced him to change his mind. 

“I’m always careful” Sapnap shrugged, “besides- we’ll win this time. And no one will have to live in fear anymore” he grabbed the reigns of his horse and jumped up, swinging his legs over the saddle. 

“But!” George hurried over, pressing his hand against the side of the horses neck. “Have you ever... I don’t know-“ he frowned, looking towards the thick forest shrouding them, listening to the beautiful noises of trickling water, chirping birds and ruffling leaves. 

“Thought that maybe... some of the Obscurum might be... different?” He said, wincing. 

Sapnap drew his eyebrows together, pushing the bandana further up his forehead. “What do you mean?”

“Well- maybe there’s a chance that _some_ of them might be able to... feel things”

Sapnap paused, then barked out a laugh, kicking his horse to turn around the way he came. “Georgie, c’mon, listen to yourself. You’re like- the smartest light magic I know, and you’re trying to suggest a dark magic can _feel_?” He shook his head dismissively, laughing again at such a foolish idea. 

“The only thing they feel is hatred. Whenever you kill one their blood is literally black, George! They’ve had too much power for way too long. Whether you stand by me or not, I’m destroying them all. By the end of the week, it’ll be like they never existed” he spoke so determined, brave to do what’s right. George stepped back, weakly crossing his arms. He knew Sapnap was in the right. The Obscurum have taken countless lives for centuries, it’s only fair they receive a taste of their own medicine. They’re merciless, evil creatures not even regarded as human, yet George knew differently. 

He was raised on the idea the Obscurum will never feel, they don’t know the meaning of the word guilt, remorse, especially love. All the books, all the knowledge cited for millennia will agree. 

The Obscurum are like robots. Only made to kill. Born and bread to take lives of anything that comes in their path. 

But then George remembers the nights he spent not alone, but in the company of Dream. The current ruler of the Obscurum, the man feared by _all_ , even Sapnap who won’t dare admit it. He’s regarded as such an evil beast even animals are scared of him. 

A newborn baby without any prior knowledge would turn and cower in the face of him.

If only everyone knew how tenderly Dream cradled him at night, how sweet his kisses were. How much his hugs felt like a warm cloud.

“You okay, George?”

He snapped up to Sapnap, managing a weak smile. “Yeah. Fine. See you around, Sapnap” he nodded and waved awkwardly as Sapnap clicked his tongue and let his horse ride off amongst the wilderness. 

George slowly turned and headed up the porch, into his home, closing the door. 

Dream. He hadn’t been back for a few days. Planning for war with the fire nation, no doubt. 

George misses him terribly.

Wandering into his office he sat down and flipped through his notebook, appraising the answers Dream gave him during his little interrogation. 

_Q: What does love feel like?  
A: Good, Warm, Fuzzy _

A smile wavered onto his face. That’s how Dream feels around him, and he wasn’t hesitant to admit it, even if he sounded a little cautious, confused. As if he didn’t understand it, either. 

George slowly shut the notebook. Maybe Dream did understand; maybe Dream held the answer he’s been searching for for so long, but because he thinks George doesn’t know he’s an Obscurum, he won’t tell him in fear of ruining their relationship.

Or maybe Dream was just as confused as he was. 

With a long sigh he began searching through any old tomb he had, but none held the answers he needed. He didn’t want to admit to himself there _isn’t_ any information, and he’d be the one to right a book about it, about Dream’s emotions even if he was a dark magic user. Born into it, especially important. 

A knock came at his front door, the familiar three raps. 

His heart thundered for a moment, then went lax, melting into warm goo. A smile stretched his face as Dream’s heavy boots hit his wooden flooring and wandered around until his blond curls poked around the doorway, cute smile daring on his lips. 

“Hey, George” he greeted, fully entering the room and instantly wounding his arms around his waist, leaning down to kiss him. George leaned into him, cupping his neck. 

“Hi... where’ve you been?” He asked, fully prepared for him to lie.

“Oh, y’know, out. Busy with life and stuff” he shrugged, looking around all the books and paper scattered across the room, a trash can in the corner overflowing with crumpled up paper. 

“You seem... busy, too. Bad time?”

George smiled and shook his head, even if Dream lied to him nearly every time they were together, George couldn’t help but feel happy and floaty in his presence. 

“No, I just finished. At least, for now. Sapnap was over earlier” he commented, watching Dream’s face twist at the mention. 

“What did he want?” He grunted miserably. George laughed, loosely wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“More potions”

“Which ones?” Dream tilted his head. George could laugh at how obvious he was. 

“Weakness” he replied truthfully, though he always supplied on the same potions every time. Dream nodded absentmindedly. 

George wondered for quite some time when it would be best to tell Dream he knew. He was afraid they’d lose what they had, that it might break a possible spell he was under, and suddenly would turn against him like any other Obscurum would. Feeling Dream pull him close and press kisses against his neck; he knew he couldn’t lose this. But at the same time, he felt it slipping from his fingers. 

How long would this continue before Dream tells him? Or Dream realises himself George knows? Or George accidentally slips up? And Dream kills him for lying? 

Every possible outcome he’s thought of never bodes well for their relationship. And, frankly, their relationship meant a lot to him. He’s never had this before, much like Dream hasn’t. They were both their firsts; but differently George could fall in love with any of the right people. He worried Dream might not be able to do it again. 

“What’s wrong?” Dream murmured, catching onto his unusual quietness and vacant expression. 

George turned to him and gave him a tight-lipped smile. “Sometimes I question if you really love me or not”

Dream frowned and pulled George up onto his desk, standing between his legs. “George, of course I love you. What’s brought this on?”

“You keep lying to me”

Dream fidgeted. “I-...I don’t. When have I lied?”

“Right now. Earlier, when you said you were just busy”

“I was busy!” Dream defended. George rolled his eyes. 

“A lie of omission. You’re not telling the full truth”

Dream went quiet for a moment, then sighed, lifting the edges of George’s shirt up to rub circles into his hips with his thumbs. 

“Fine, ask me anything. I’ll answer honestly” 

George studied him momentarily, wondering if Dream knew light magic users could tell if someone was lying. It fluctuated between the user on both ends, for example if the dark was extremely fashioned in the art of manipulation, of dishonesty, even skilful light’s couldn’t detect them.

But George always detected Dream’s. It was the only way he knew for sure Dream truly loved him the first time he admitted it so long ago. 

He remembered that day; it would be impossible to forget. The mix of frustration and fear mingling in his eyes, the tight grip on his axe, the slight quiver of his bottom lip as he out right stated he was in love. 

With him. With George. 

He didn’t know how to react other than beam at the fact his feelings were reciprocated, but the endless joy he should’ve felt was quenched by the realisation Dream was an Obscurum, and their relationship was going to be a dangerous game. 

“Do you know what guilt is?” 

Dream frowned, tilting his head. “I... that’s a weird question” he avoided, chuckling awkwardly. 

“Weird. But I want to know. So answer” George crossed his arms. Dream sighed and withdrew his hands, crossing them too. 

“I... don’t, really” he flushed, embarrassed. “I’ve never really felt it before”

“When you lie to me, what do you feel?” George continued. 

Dream sighed, “I don’t lie often!” 

George almost rolled his eyes at the fact that was a lie in of itself. 

“Fine, fine. But answer the question, Dream”

He groaned, “I-I ... when I do lie- which isn’t often!” He repeated, as if it would make it true. “It does feel weird. Sort of... an ugly pit in my stomach. It kinda hurts my heart too? I ignore it..” he shifted on his feet, “is that... guilt?”

George almost found it amusing how he’s practically teaching a grown-ass adult about emotions, when he should’ve learnt as a child. But knowing Dream was an Obscurum born into dark magic, he never really had the choice of being able to learn and feel.

Analysing his expression, the way he turned his head to the side just slightly, the corner of his lips pulled down, cheeks fanning pink, eyes peering past lashes vulnerably. Sometimes George felt so honoured Dream trusted him so much to act like this around him, to open up and admit where he was wrong, to ask questions like ‘is that guilt?’ with only slight hesitation. 

“Yeah. It is” George confirmed. Dream frowned deeper still. 

“Huh, guess I feel it more often than I thought...”

George perked up at that, “you feel things when you’re not around me, right? Like... everything you feel around me. It’s all the time, isn’t it?” 

Dream regarded him quietly, then took a small step back. George stopped breathing. 

“That’s... an even weirder question, George. What’s... what do you know?”

He shrugged and jumped down from the desk, making a point to put as much space between them as possible. Somehow Dream’s axe suddenly glinted the light pouring through the orange stained windows. 

“I don’t know what you mean” he tried, closing books and flicking them away to hover back to their respective places on his shelves. 

Dream stepped forward, George paused, looking past the rim of his glasses. 

“George, what do you know?”

“Answer my question and I’ll answer yours” he deflected. 

Dream’s expression grew taunt. For the first time in awhile George felt scared to be in his presence. 

“Yes. I do. All the fucking time. And I try to bury them down, away, because...” his eyes narrowed, “because the leader of the Obscurum shouldn’t feel this way. You know, don’t you?”

George stumbled over words, pressing against the wall. “I...I might’ve..”

“How long?” Dream’s voice darkened and George held up his hands, panicked. 

“I-I... for awhile, I-I think, I mean, I never really knew I just guessed-“

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dream’s voice reflected that of his usual tone, of the tone George recalled the odd few times as a child he encountered an Obscurum.

“Because I knew how you’d react! Dream! This is a breakthrough” George tried, “you feel things. You’re an Obscurum but you feel things, don’t you?”

Dream turned away sharply, hand resting on his axe. George tensed, hands balling into fists. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” He yelled, storming over to George and only stopping a few centimetres away, oblivious to how George pressed against the wall, cowering.

“How many people know? How many have you told?” He demanded angrily. 

George met his gaze steadily, “no one, Dream. Like I’ve said, I’ve known for awhile. I won’t let this change us if you won’t”

Dream’s jaw ticked, he glared so darkly, so angrily for a brief moment George wondered if this was it, if he’d meet his end by the hands of his boyfriend. 

And then he promptly remembered this was his _boyfriend_ who had no right to scare him like this!

Angrily he shoved against Dream’s chest, he stumbled back in shock, catching the edge of the desk. 

“I _said_ “ George spat, “I won’t let this change us if you won’t”

“How can we keep this up now? How could you possibly want to be with me? Do you have a fucking death wish?” Dream countered, shaking his head uselessly. 

George scoffed, “you couldn’t kill me if you tried”

Dream’s expression settled into a dangerous serenity, “is that a challenge?”

George smirked and stepped closer, “it’s a promise, Dream. You can’t kill me, because you love me, and you know what?” George wandered into his space, lifting up a hand and cupping his cheek. “I still love you. I don’t care what you are. You can feel, Dream. This isn’t-... this isn’t something to ignore. To forget because you’re being melodramatic! Oh, I’m an _Obscurum_ , I’m unlovable, how can anyone fall for me?” He recited in a mocking tone, waving his hands around. 

“ _I_ can, Dream. I can, I did. Sometimes I feel like-like... I’m still falling. Everything you do. The small things. The fact that I said my favourite flower was a Lilly of The Valley and the next day all of the vases in my house were filled with them- Dream” he reached forward and grabbed his hand. 

“This is huge. You know that. You’re scared. I can teach you, I can show you... what it’s like to feel” he smiled, Dream’s expression had fallen flat, but his eyes were a window into the cogs twisting and turning in his head. 

“I...I don’t know” he murmured, “it was better to keep it a secret. For you not to know”

“Why?” George pressed. 

Dream struggled to reply, “I-I don’t know! Because I felt like I could be different around you. I don’t have to be so-so...so-“

“Mean?” George cracked a grin, “Dream, c’mon. I’ve known for awhile. That didn’t change anything, did it? Now it means I can help you more. Please- I’ve worried about this for- for months” he shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily. 

“Don’t let us lose this just because you’re scared about your image. I haven’t and won’t tell anyone. I’ll even swear to secrecy for you. Anything, just-“ George cupped his cheek, heart relaxing as Dream slowly leaned into his palm like a cat. 

“Don’t go. Don’t go” he repeated quietly.

Dream’s eyes fluttered shut, a long breath of air expelling through his nose. 

“I’m not going” he promised after a moment, “you can... teach me?”

“We have until Sunday, right? I’ll teach you everything you need to know”

Dream nodded slowly, letting the words sink in. “And... you don’t feel weird? Different? Because I’m an Obscurum..?” 

“You’re _human_ , Dream” 

The simple phrase made a flash of emotions swim through Dream’s eyes, gazing in wonder at George. 

“What.. what was that?” 

“The feeling?” George laughed, shrugging. “Uhm, probably... shock, amazement. A little love and joy thrown in there too. Sometimes you can feel loads of things at once. And I think being called human, mainly just...” he traced the smile growing on Dream’s lips with his finger, “makes you happy”

Dream giggled, pulling George close by his hips until their chests were flush. 

“I can’t wait to learn more” he hummed, kissing George deeply. 

“Promise me one thing?” George asked upon leaning back. Dream nodded immediately.

“No more lies”

“Promise. Now I don’t have to so, no more lies” he confirmed. 

“And... if you ever, ever feel second thoughts, or like backing out of what we have because it’ll be _easier_ , you come over as fast as you fucking can, and I’ll make sure to remind you that’s just not the case” he smiled as Dream laughed, eyes crinkling in the corners. 

“I promise that, too” 

George finally relaxed, eyes slipping shut. “I worried so long what your reaction might be...”

“Well, I guess it was justified. I’d... never hurt you, George. I just felt angry. And that’s the only feeling I’m really...accustomed to. So sometimes its easy to let it consume me” he said.

George reached behind him and grabbed his notebook, quickly making a few comments. Dream laughed. 

“Hey! C’mon! We’re having a moment”

“How do you even know what a moment is?” George countered. Dream scoffed and rolled his eyes as George laughed. 

“I know some things. Like how much I want you in bed” he cooed, bringing George close again. 

“You’re impossibly annoying” he drawled, tossing aside the book.

“Always for you” Dream whispered, and pulled him into another loving kiss. 

• ———— •  
𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆


End file.
